Resquicios de orgullo
by sTaty
Summary: Hermione pierde a sus padres y descubre una penosa situación económica. Sus amigos tienen planes que requerirán de sus ahorros. Por lo que busca trabajo, pero Draco Malfoy la fuerza a trabajar en un bar donde algunas camareras se dedican a realizar favores sexuales a cambio de dinero. Hermione sin poder evitarlo, termina con Draco como su principal cliente. Habrá mucho lemon
1. Verano inesperado

Resquicios de orgullo

Este es un fic nuevo que acabo de comenzar. Pensaba escribir un poco más antes de publicarlo, pero las ganas me pueden. Espero que os guste tanto como otros fics que he hecho. Como siempre, espero vuestras sugerencias y consejos, así como el apoyo que siempre me blindáis que me alegra enormemente.

Hermione pierde a sus padres y descubre una penosa situación económica. Piensa en pedir ayuda a sus amigos, pero tienen planes que requerirán de sus ahorros. Y le da pena hablar con los señores Weasley debido a lo ocurrido con Ron. Por lo que busca trabajo, pero Draco Malfoy la fuerza a trabajar en un bar donde algunas camareras se dedican a realizar favores sexuales a cambio de dinero. Hermione sin poder evitarlo, termina con Draco como su principal cliente.

**Prólogo**

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

La guerra acababa de terminar, Voldemort finalmente había caído y jamás volvería. Para conseguirlo, había muerto demasiada gente. Ya no había dos bandos, sino dolor y tristeza. Demasiada gente querida, tanto amigos como familiares. Debido a ello para muchos, no hubo victoria, ni ganadores. Solamente había vivos y muertos.

Desde ese día, la gente volvió a dormir sin miedo a regresar a casa y ver como los mortífagos habían matado y quemado a la gente que había dentro. Pero esto sería una calma temporal, algún volvería a haber otro mago o bruja con grandes ansias de poder. Pero por ahora, el mundo mágico y el mundo muggles estarían a salvo.

Muchos lo celebraron, aunque Harry, Hermione y Ron tenían mucho por lo que llorar. En la guerra nadie gana, era cierto. Ellos habían perdido a muchos seres queridos y amigos. Se alegraban por haber conseguido derrotar a Voldemort, pero antes de hacer una fiesta tenían muchos a los rendir tributo.

Se estaban juzgando a todos los implicados. El caso más seguido era el de los Malfoy. Después de que escapasen de la batalla, se habían refugiado en una de sus propiedades. El problema fue que una muchedumbre fue a por ellos. Por suerte los aurores, intervinieron a tiempo. Los llevaron a Azkaban, donde esperarían el día de su juicio.

Muchos eran los que se acumulaban en ese sitio, esperando el día de su juicio. La mayoría de ellos sabían la suerte que les esperaba. Pero todos pasarían por un juicio, tenían derecho a ello.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que la guerra había terminado, pero todavía quedaba cierta inquietud. Había personas como Hermione Granger que no se acaban de creer que todo terminara. Otros como Harry Potter, querían vivir al máximo como si fuese el último porque no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría de felicidad. Otros como Ron Weasley, todavía tienen manías como dormir con la radio puesta esperando no oír malas noticias. Otros como Draco Malfoy, todavía esperan recibir su castigo.

**Capítulo 1: verano**

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Hermione se encontraba en la casa familiar pasando el verano con sus padres. La guerra había acabado y ahora estaba disfrutando de unos días en familia. Sus padres se encontraban en la clínica dental, mientras ella hacía la comida. Sus padres acababan de hacer reformas en la clínica ya que les iba muy bien. Hermione estaba encantada de regresar a su vida normal, sin tener que vigilar sus espaldas.

Quería disfrutar lo máximo de sus padres antes de ingresar en la academia Zorshon. Esta academia era el preámbulo para entrar en el departamento de leyes mágicas. Ahí les enseñarían todo lo necesario sobre derecho y las leyes vigentes y pasadas.

Hermione estaba muy ilusionada. Había sido seleccionada y sus padres le habían pagado los estudios. Si sacaba buenas notas, el trabajo de sus sueños sería suyo. Hermione estaba decidida a conseguirlo. Ya había pensado muchas veces en las reformas que le gustarían hacer. Sabía que no podía llegar de la noche a la mañana exigiendo cambios, pero le gustaba soñar con que su aportación favorecería a un mundo mejor.

Esa noche había quedado de ir a cenar a casa de los Weasley. Harry y Ginny tenían algo importante que comunicarnos a todos. Hermione ya se lo imaginaba, pero no quiso decir nada, ya que Ron con lo inocente que era aún no se había dado de cuenta. Se alegraba mucho por sus amigos, incluso su madre le había convencido de comprar un vestido. Era negro, de corte clásico, muy versátil. De tirantes, con un escote en forma de corazón que denotaba un pequeño escote, nada exagerado. El vestido era ajustado hasta la cintura, después cogía un poco de vuelo hasta la rodilla. En la cintura tenía un cinturón decorado con pedrería.

Sus padres llegaron pronto, raramente pasaba. Terminó de poner la mesa y salió a recibirlos. Sus padres, dejaron los maletines en la entrada y le dieron un beso a Hermione.

-La comida ya está.

-Nos lavamos las manos y vamos- le dijo su padre.

-Voy sirviendo la comida- les anunció Hermione.

Pronto aparecieron en la cocina. La señora Granger, estaba muy contenta.

-Cariño, tienes que venir a ver la consulta, por fin está acabada.

-Mañana, después de comer iré.

-Cierto, que esta noche tienes una fiesta.

-Jane, no agobies a la niña- la rescató el señor Weasley.

-No lo hago, mañana sí. Quedas avisada.

-De acuerdo, mama.

-Por cierto, aún tienes que explicarme ese viaje tan raro que hicimos a Australia.

-Otro día, mama.

-Bueno, pero a cambio me dejas ayudarte a ponerte guapa.

-Ya te he dicho que no. No quiero que Ron me vuelva a malinterpretar.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Pronto acabaron de comer. Hermione recogió todo, durante los días que estuviera en su casa ayudaría a sus padres en todo lo que pudiera. Lavó los platos y limpio la cocina. Se fue a su habitación a leer un rato. Estaba tan sumergida en la lectura que no se enteró cuando llegó su madre hasta que abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe.

-¡Mama! Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Mira qué hora es y tú sin arreglarte!

Hermione miró el reloj.

-Aún quedan dos horas- comentó tranquila-¿dónde está papa?

-Sigue trabajando, yo he venido antes para ayudarte. Hoy pienso enseñarte por enésima vez a maquillarte, peinarte y combinar la ropa y accesorios.

-No me interesa.

-Si piensas trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, no pienso dejar que vayas de cualquier manera. Nuestra vecina es abogada, deberías fijarte en como viste. Siempre va monísima.

-Déjalo ya- comentó mientras volvía a su lectura.

-De eso nada- le sacó el libro de las manos-métete en la ducha de una vez.

-Lo que ordene, sargento- se burló Hermione metiéndose en el baño antes de que su madre le diese con un cojín- ¡usa la mascarilla!

Después de media hora salió Hermione del baño. Su madre la sentó delante del tocador. Comenzó a peinarle el pelo y a secárselo. Le quedó sedoso, con grandes rizos en las puntas.

-Ahora hay que maquillarte.

-¿Tardarás mucho?

-La perfección lleva su tiempo.

-Por Merlín mama, es una cena pequeña.

-Eso da igual.

Sin poder evitarlo, su madre comenzó a enseñarle cuatro cosas básicas. Base, maquillaje, rímel, lápiz de ojos, colorete y pintalabios. El lápiz de ojos, tuvo que desecharlo debido a que no paraba de llorar. A pesar de ello, estaba muy guapa. Se puso el vestido y los tacones y se miró al espejo. No parecía ella misma, estaba muy guapa.

-Listo- comentó satisfecha.

-Gracias mama. Me voy.

-¡Pásalo bien!- le deseó antes de que Hermione desapareciera.

Se apareció delante de la casa de los Weasley. Vio una gran carpa en el jardín, ya habían llegado muchos de los invitados. No sabía cuántos eran los invitados. Aunque con Ginny de por medio seguro que pocos no iban a ser. Entre el tumulto la vio, estaba fantástica. A su lado estaban Harry y Ron, muy guapos.

-¡Hermione!- la saludó Ginny- estás muy guapa.

-Gracias.

-Las dos estáis preciosas.

-Es cierto, aunque Hermione está mucho más sorprendente.

-Gracias Ron.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde, tenemos que saludar a más invitados- le dijo Ginny mientras se alejaba acompañada con Harry.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Los dos recordaron el beso que se dieron el día que lucharon contra Voldemort. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar nada del asunto. Hermione lo prefería porque apreciaba mucho a su amigo, pero no como algo más. Ron en cambio se había dado de cuenta de que la quería después de su relación con Lavender.

Hermione nunca vio en los ojos de Ron una mirada que le demostrara que pensaba en ella como si fuese como una chica. Le gustó sentirse mujer tal como la hizo sentir Viktor Krum, aunque en el fondo de su corazón siempre esperó que Ron la hiciese sentir así. Lo peor de todo es que se metió por el medio Lavender. Por todo eso poco a poco fue viendo que su cariño era más parecido al de unos amigos que al de unos novios. Por eso, la pilló muy de improviso el hecho de que la besase.

-¿Ya te matriculaste en la academia de aurores?-le preguntó Hermione.

-Aún no. Tengo que pensar en ciertos asuntos. De eso quería hablar contigo- comenzó a hablar pero se vio interrumpido.

Ginny, estaba pidiendo silencio. La gente se calló, ante el anuncio que iba a dar.

-Hemos preparado esta cena, con todos nuestros amigos y familia para comunicaros que Harry y yo nos vamos a casar.

-Y por supuesto, todos estáis invitados- concluyó Harry.

Los invitados se rieron. Después comenzaron a vitorearles y a darles la enhorabuena. Ginny y Harry estaban cogidos del brazo de tal manera que parecía que nadie los podría separar.

Hermione y Ron fueron de los primeros en darles la enhorabuena. Se acercaron.

-¡Oh Harry! Me alegro muchísimo- dijo mientras abrazaba a Harry- Ginny, serás una novia guapísima- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Ey, hermano. Cuida a mi hermana sino ya sabes que tendrás muchos cuñados ante los que responder.

-No dudes que la cuidaré como se merece, como una princesa- comentó Harry.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se separaron un poco de Ginny mientras ella conversaba con otros invitados.

-He encontrado una casa preciosa en Godric's Hollow, mañana la voy a comprar. El día de nuestra boda, se la enseñaré a Ginny.

-Seguro que le gusta-dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó Hermione.

-Es una casa de dos pisos muy soleada, con un gran jardín. Es perfecta para que nos vengáis a ver siempre que queráis.

-Te tomo la palabra- dijo Ron.

-Nos encantará Harry. Aunque, necesitarás un tiempo a solas con Ginny- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, no menciones esas cosas delante de mí. Es mi hermana.

-Ron, por favor. ¿No quieres un sobrinito?

-Sí, pero no quiero saber cómo lo hacen- puso una mueca de asco.

El resto de la noche pasó entre alegría y buen humor. A pesar del buen ambiente, hubo gente que se entristeció por las personas queridas por no poder compartir ese momento con ellos. Una de ellas era Molly Weasley, que todavía no superaba la muerte de su hijo.

Hermione la vio llorando en la cocina y entró.

-Señora Weasley, debe estar estresada. Me acuerdo como fue la boda de Fleur con Bill. Todo era un hervidero de gente.

-Sí, nada más hay que ver esta fiesta. Hace dos días Ginny aún andaba haciendo la lista de los invitados.

-Según les entendí, Ginny quiere una boda por todo lo alto.

-Ya me estoy imaginando.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley. Seguro que Ginny llevará todo perfectamente.

-Hermione, cariño. Ya es hora de que me llames Molly, sobre todo ahora que vas a ser…- Molly se calló.

-¿Qué voy a ser qué?

-Nada. Es mejor que vayas a hablar con Ronald. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con… unos conocidos- se despidió rápidamente. Antes de que se diese cuenta, la señora Weasley ya se había escabullido.

Hermione suspiró, estaba segura de lo que Ron le iba a decir. Y por lo visto, lo daba por hecho. Algo que le molestó a Hermione.

-Hermione- escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Ron, que bien que te veo porque me voy a ir a casa.

-Espera un momento, por favor- le pidió Ron.

-Claro- comentó resignada. No quería hacer lo que iba a decirle.

-Desde hace tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que siento algo especial por ti. Algo más que un sentimiento de amigos. Lo he pensado durante tiempo- para desgracia de Hermione, vio como el chico se arrodillaba, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo- Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Ron, yo no…- Hermione intentaba decirle lo que sentía de la forma que menos le doliese.

-Si es por esto de agacharme… La verdad es que no lo entiendo, pero Harry me dijo que se solía hacer.

-Ese no es el problema. Además, normalmente esto se hace para pedir matrimonio. Ron yo- le iba a decir antes de que la interrumpiera.

-No, no. Hermione yo quiero ir un poco más despacio. No es que no te quiera lo suficiente sino…

-¡Ron! Perdona, pero antes de que digas nada más tengo que decirte algo. Lo siento mucho, pero yo solo te veo como un amigo. Hubo una temporada en que pensé que estaba enamorada de ti, pero estaba confundida. Yo no…

-No hace falta que digas nada más. Me doy por enterado, nunca más volveré a molestarte con este tema.

-Ron…-murmuró apenada. Le dolió mucho haberle roto el corazón a unos de sus mejores amigos.

El chico no le dejó acabar la frase, salió rápidamente a la carpa. Hermione vio como pedía silencio y salió a ver que sucedía.

-He tomado una decisión y quiero aprovechar este momento para compartirlo con mis amigos y mi familia- todos se callaron para escucharlo.- He decidido tomarme un año sabático. Aprovecharé para recorrer el mundo, conocer lugares extraordinarios. Así, no le sacaré ventaja a mi amigo Harry- esto último lo dijo de broma. Le guiñó el ojo a su amigo.

-Me alegra- le dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba.

Hermione se dio de cuenta, de que varios pares de ojos se fijaban en ella. La miraron varios miembros de la familia Weasley, en especial Ginny y Molly. Hermione notaba pena en sus ojos.

Supo que era un buen momento para irse. Cuando se iba a ir, Harry salió de la carpa tras ella.

-Hermione, no es necesario que te vayas.

-Harry, es lo mejor- dijo Hermione.

-Siento pena porque Ron y tú no seáis novios. Pero esas cosas no se pueden forzar. Por supuesto, seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, mejor dicho, como una hermana.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Si no te importa, despídeme de Ginny y los demás.

-Claro. Cuídate- le dijo antes de desaparecerse.

Hermione se apareció en su habitación. A pesar de la hora que era y de lo cansada que estaba por todo lo sucedido, no pudo dormirse fácilmente. Estuvo mucho rato dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido con Ron.

Se sentía muy apenada, Ron era muy importante y muy querido para ella. Por ello, le dolía en el alma haberle hecho tanto daño. Lo había notado en sus ojos, notaba la decepción y el orgullo pisoteado.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por el viaje que iba a realizar Ron. Ahora que su madre necesitaba más cariño, él y Ginny se alejaban. Ron se iba de viaje porque ella lo había rechazado. En cierta forma sentía que ella lo había empujado a hacer ese viaje.

Poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando la batalla y se quedó dormida.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Hermione supo exactamente cuando su madre se despertó porque notó como un huracán aparecía en su habitación. Un fuerte chillido la despertó.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre irte a dormir sin desmaquillarte?

-Mamá, déjame dormir.

-No, antes de irme a trabajar me tienes que contar todo lo que pasó- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama inquieta.

-Todo fue muy bonito, la carpa, la…

-No me refiero a eso, si no a la petición de Ron- dijo emocionada.

-Mamá, si lo sabías ¿por qué no me avisaste?- le preguntó Hermione incorporándose.

-Porque no quería estropear la sorpresa. Ahora cuéntame.

-No pasó nada. No siento nada especial por él, solo lo veo como un amigo.

-Qué pena- comentó la señora Granger- estaba muy feliz cuando tu padre le dio su permiso. Parece ser que vio demasiadas películas.

-Mamá, deja ya el tema. Me haces sentir cada vez peor.

-No cariño, no era esa mi intención. Sabes que te apoyamos. Pero me extrañó, por su confianza supuse que ya estaba todo hecho.

-Pues se ve que no.

-Tranquila cariño, ya verás como todo pasa.

La señora Granger la envolvió en sus brazos, dándole un cariñoso abrazo. El problema es que se tuvo que ir al trabajo. Pero le prometió que volvería pronto, que regresaría para casa cuanto antes pudiese.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Hermione había preparado una deliciosa cena, para cuando sus padres llegasen. Quería devolverles de alguna manera el favor a sus padres, ya que le habían pagado los estudios superiores.

Sus padres estaban tardando. Aunque eso no le preocupaba mucho a Hermione, ya que otras veces llegaban tarde porque les llegaba a última hora algún paciente con alguna urgencia y ellos nunca se negaban.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y se sentó en el porche a esperarlos. Vio como la policía se paraba delante de su casa. Le dio muy mala sensación, notó como un gran nudo se formaba en su estómago. Se levantó y se apoyó en la barandilla del porche o se caería. Dos policías se acercaron, su cara estaba seria, pero Hermione notó un deje de tristeza.

-¿Eres Hermione Granger?- la chica agradeció que fuesen directos.

Hermione asintió.

-Lamentamos informarle que sus padres han fallecido debido a un accidente de tráfico.

Las piernas le fallaron, pero uno de los policías la agarró y le ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Necesitas atención médica?

-No, estoy bien- respondió Hermione con la mirada fija en el suelo, toda vía en shock- ¿qué ocurrió?

-Les reventó una rueda y cayeron por un barranco, siendo aplastados por su propio coche ya que quedaron boca abajo-comentó uno de ellos.

-Es mejor que descanse, cuando te encuentres mejor se te contarán todos los detalles- le dijo el policía que la había sujetado.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien? ¿Algún familiar o amigo?

-No. Yo lo haré.

-Lamentamos lo ocurrido, si necesita cualquier cosa llámenos.

-Adiós-se despidieron.

Solo pudo mover la cabeza como despedida, no podía articular palabra. Cerró la puerta y subió a su habitación. Cogió la varita y le mandó a Harry un patronus. A los pocos minutos se aparecieron Harry, Ron y Ginny. Escuchó como subían las escaleras. Harry fue el primero en abrazarla. Al sentir los brazos de sus amigos arropándola, sintió como su dolor comenzaba a salir en forma de lágrimas. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, simplemente se dejó llevar por su dolor. Cuando sus fuerzas la abandonaron, se dejó ir quedándose dormida.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Una gran tristeza la embargó al pensar en que sus padres. Los intentó proteger de todas las formas posibles de los mortífagos y Voldemort, pero se le olvidó que en las cosas más comunes hay accidentes.

Miró por la ventana y vio que ya había anochecido. Bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua y algo para el dolor de cabeza. Al bajar las escaleras, escuchó unas voces que provenían de su salón.

-No podemos dejarla sola- decía Ginny.

-¿Y si la llevamos unos días a Grimmauld place?- comentó Harry.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, es bastante lúgubre. Eso es lo que menos necesita- comentó Ginny.

-¿Y si la llevamos a la Madriguera?- se le ocurrió a Ron.

-No hace falta. Sé cuidarme sola- comentó Hermione desde el marco de la puerta. No le gustó la idea de que estuvieran decidiendo sobre ella sin consultarla.

-Creemos que lo mejor para ti ahora mismo es que no estés sola-le dijo Harry.

-Amiga, ahora tienes que dejarte mimar un poco- comentó Ginny.

-Volveremos a pasar el verano juntos como antes, seguro que te hace bien- dijo Ron.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí. Quiero estar sola, necesito un tiempo para afrontar lo sucedido.

-Pero…

-Harry, estaré bien.

Hermione miró el reloj de la sala.

-Es tarde, seguro que estaréis cansados.

-Hermione, no es nada comparado con cómo te debes sentir- dijo Ginny.

-Has pasado por mucho para estar con Harry, os merecéis estar juntos. Iré a vuestra boda- comentó Hermione sacándole hierro al asunto para que se fuesen a dormir.

-¿Estás segura Hermione? De verdad que me gustaría mucho que estuvieras con nosotros.

-Ginny, iré a vuestra boda, no me pidas más.

Les dio un abrazo a cada uno, finiquitando la conversación. Vio como se desvanecían. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio como la mesa estaba puesta para tres personas y no pudo evitar notar como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Pensar en que jamás los volvería a ver, le rompía el corazón. Subió a la habitación de sus padres, cogió una foto donde salían los tres sonriendo y se tumbó en la cama de matrimonio a llorar, hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente, el sonido del teléfono la despertó.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días, le llamo del anatómico forense. Necesitamos que firme unos papeles.

-Ahora mismo voy.

No le importó como iba vestida ni su cara. Ni se miró al espejo. Llamó a un taxi, se sentó en los asientos de atrás. Se dedicó a mirar gran parte del tiempo por la ventanilla, ya que notaba la mirada inquieta del conductor. Suponía que su aspecto hacía desconfiar. Cuando llegaron al destino, le pagó y se bajó.

Entró y preguntó en recepción, donde la dirigieron a un despacho en la planta inferior. Bajó las escaleras y se aproximó a donde le habían indicado. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Soy Hermione Granger.

-Soy el doctor Macius Hangrer. Siéntese, por favor. Lo primero de todo, lamento su pérdida- hizo una pequeña pausa- la he llamado porque necesito su firma para que se pueda llevar los restos de sus padres.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

-Aquí. Los de la funeraria, se los llevaran enseguida.

Hermione agradeció que ellos se hicieran cargo. Mañana enterraría a sus padres. Agradeció que los señores Weasley hubiesen llamado a una funeraria mágica. Así no tendría que avisar a sus amigos. Por desgracia no le quedaba vivo ningún pariente.

Llegó a casa y se tiró en cama. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande, no se imaginaba perder a tus padres tan pronto. Sobre todo después de haber superado la guerra contra Voldemort.

A penas descansó, ya que no paraba de tener pesadillas con la muerte de sus padres. A penas acababa de comenzar a dormir cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba.

-Hermione.

-Ginny, ¿qué quieres?

-Dentro de poco es el entierro de tus padres. He venido a ayudarte con lo que necesites. Por lo pronto pasa a ducharte.

-Sí.

Cuando salió, se dejó guiar por Ginny como si fuera un _inferi_. No le quedaban fuerzas para nada más. Ginny, la peinó y le escondió como pudo las ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Sacó del armario unos zapatos con un poco de tacón negro y el vestido que había llevado a su fiesta. Le pareció que era el más apropiado.

-No quiero llevar ese- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Hermione no tienes nada mejor que ponerte. Va a ir gente del Ministerio, si quieres trabajar ahí en un futuro es mejor que des buena impresión. Hazlo por tus padres.

Sin decir nada más, se dejó guiar por Ginny. Decidió ponerse un sombrero para poder ocultar parte de su cara, prefería ver a cuanta menos gente, mucho mejor.

Hermione apenas tuvo consciencia de lo ocurrido. Se dejó llevar hasta la iglesia. Antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, no pudo evitar acercarse a los ataúdes donde estaban sus padres. Debido al estado de sus cuerpos, estaban cerrados. Durante la ceremonia, recordó muchos de los recuerdos felices que había compartido con sus padres. Todavía se acordaba el día que recibió la carta de Hogwarts y como sus padres estaban verdaderamente orgullosos y felices por su hija.

Después de enterrar a sus padres, mucha gente se acercó a darle el pésame. Hermione sabía que muchos eran por interés y por morbosos. Pero no quiso ser descortés con nadie.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con un hombre.

-Primero de todo, le doy el pésame. Segundo de todo, mi nombre el Cupricionio Brown. Llevo trabajando muchos años para sus padres, fui el que les abrió sus cuentas de ahorros y sus préstamos.

-¿Préstamos?- preguntó.

-Sí, hace poco pidieron uno para reformar la clínica de sus padres.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hermione no entendía que pretendía decirle.

-Sus padres no tienen dinero suficiente en la cuenta como para afrontar el próximo pago.

-No me puedo creer lo que está haciendo. Acaba de perder a sus padres. Un poco de sensibilidad- le dijo Harry.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero mi trabajo es avisar. Supuse que lo querría saber cuanto antes. Aquí te dejo mi número de teléfono, llámame cuanto antes.

Ginny cogió la tarjeta y se la dejó en la entrada.


	2. Recomponerse

Resquicios de orgullo

Capítulo 2: recomponerse

XX

Durante varias semanas Hermione estuvo recluida en su casa. Apenas comía y dormía. Se pasaba el día como alma en pena. Se preguntaba por qué no había podido hacer, por qué con la magia que tenía no servía para lo importante, por qué había estado luchando, arriesgando su vida y la de sus padres. Supuestamente por un mundo mejor, pero ahora no estaba segura de eso.

Una y mil veces, se lamentaba haberse encontrado mal por rechazar a Ron. Si no le hubiese dicho nada a su madre, esta no hubiese querido venir antes a verla. Cada vez, se sentía más culpable por lo sucedido de sus padres.

El sonido del teléfono la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Había dejado de contestarlo, no quería más condolencias de gente que ni siquiera conocía. Pero esta mañana no apenas había parado de sonar y ante la insistencia, Hermione lo cogió.

-¿Señorita Granger? Menos mal, que me coge el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?  
-Soy Cupricionio Brown del banco.

-¿Qué quiere?-preguntó desganada, quería que la dejasen en paz.

-Verá, como ya le comenté su situación financiera es pésima. ¿Podría venir al banco y lo hablamos?

Después de unos segundos, Hermione aceptó.

No le apetecía ducharse, pero lo hizo. Se vistió con lo primero que vio, recogió su pelo y se dirigió caminando. En media hora llegó, pronto la atendieron. Cupricionio Brown la guio hasta su despacho donde se sentaron.

-Tengo prisa- comentó Hermione.

-Comprendo. Verá, sus padres volvieron a hipotecar la casa, para pagar las reformas de la clínica. Lleva dos meses de retraso en el pago de las letras. Cada una de 5.000 €.

-Mis padres tenían un dinero ahorrado para cuando se jubilasen.

-Lo sé, pero hasta dentro de cinco años ese dinero no se puede tocar.

A Hermione la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dispongo para pagar esos plazos?

-Tiene un mes, sino comenzaremos un procedimiento judicial. Al no haber pagado en los plazos establecidos, tiene un penalización del 15%.

-¿Me está diciendo que tengo que pagar esos pagos atrasados y un 15% más por el retraso?

-Así es. Aunque si en un plazo de una semana, nos da indicios de que puede hacer frente a la deuda, le concederemos más tiempo.

-Enséñeme el contrato que firmaron mis padres- le pidió Hermione, no podía creer que le estuviese pasando todo eso a ella.

-Espere un segundo.

Hermione reconoció la firma de sus padres en el documento. Pero todavía quedaba un resquicio de esperanza.

-Con su anterior hipoteca, mis padres hicieron un seguro que en caso de que falleciese alguno de los dos la hipoteca se cancelaría.

-Sí, pero esta vez no lo hicieron y el anterior seguro ha caducado.

No le daba buenas sensaciones. Ese hombre tenía respuestas para todo, como si se hubiese aprendido todo lo referente a su préstamo. Le extrañaba que con tanta gente que tenía ahí su hipoteca, se hubiese memorizado todo. Lo normal sería que lo hubiese mirado, pero no que guardara esos datos en su memoria.

Salió de allí y se dirigió rápidamente a prepararse mejor. Necesitaba encontrar trabajo y sabía que con las pintas que tenía no lo conseguiría. Se puso un pantalón negro te pinzas, una camisa blanca básica y una americana negra. A pesar de lo poco que le gustaba se puso unos zapatos con un poco de tacón.

Se dirigió al callejón Diagon, ya que en el mundo mágico era conocida y seguramente le sería más fácil. Su primera opción fue ir a preguntar a Flourish y Blotts.

-Hola, señorita Granger-la saludó el dueño nada más entrar- lamento mucho su pérdida.

-Gracias, señor Roller.

-Sabe que si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted…

-La verdad es que sí.

Al escuchar eso, el señor Roller dejó de ordenar libros y la escuchó atentamente.

-La verdad es que estaba buscando trabajo y me pregunta si sabría de algo…

-Con todo lo sucedido, mi tienda ha quedado hecha un desastre, tengo que hacer inventario, ordenar los libros, pedir que me manden los que me faltan…

-Me gustaría ayudarlo- comentó agradecida.

-¿Estás segura de querer trabajar aquí haciendo eso? Seguro que si buscas encontraras algo mejor.

-No lo creo, me gustan los libros y estoy segura que aquí encajaré- se alegraba de poder estar con sus queridos libros.

-Aún no hemos hablado de dinero- le comentó el señor Roller- le parecen bien unos 200 galeones al mes.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Hermione tan pronto como llegó a casa llamó al del banco.

-He conseguido trabajo, solo que tardaré un poco en pagar las letras.

-Comprendo, tener trabajo es una garantía para aplazar el pago. Veré lo que puedo hacer. No le puedo prometer nada.

Les mando una lechuza a sus amigos contándoles que había conseguido trabajo. Ellos le dijeron que mañana la invitarían a cenar y les contaría todos los detalles.

XX

El primer día en Flourish y Blotts pasó rápidamente. A Hermione le encantaban los libros y ver tantos la distraía. Sentía mucha pena por como habían quedado muchos ejemplares, muchos estaban quemados o rotos.

El trabajo de Hermione consistía en ordenar y clasificar los libros. Apuntaba los ejemplares que no servían para la venta, ya que se deben solicitar unos nuevos. Lo bueno, era que el señor Roller le dejaba llevarse los ejemplares que no se podían vender.

-Señorita Granger-la llamó.

-Sí, señor Roller.

-Tengo que salir a buscar unos libros. ¿Te puedes hacer cargo de la librería?

-Claro.

Hermione siguió ordenando, hasta que escuchó la campanita de la entrada que significaba que alguien había entrado. Salió al mostrador y para su desgracia conocía al cliente. Era un abogado muy conocido en el Ministerio, el mismo que llevaba los casos de los miembros de la familia Malfoy.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Hermione sacó toda la educación que tenía.

-Vengo en representación del señor Malfoy. Yo soy su defensor y vengo a pedirle que testifique. Me llamo Ben Davis.

Fue algo que la extrañó.

-¿Se refiere a Draco Malfoy?

-Así es.

-No lo entiendo, si lo defiende ¿por qué me pide que testifique?- preguntó extrañada.

-Quiero que nos relate lo sucedido cuando se encontraba en la casa de los señores Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrage la torturó.

-Malfoy, no hizo nada para ayudarme- comentó sin entender nada. ¿Eso no era algo que lo dañaría?

-¿Sabe si mi defendido disfrutó con lo sucedido?

-No sé qué decir- no lo recordaba exactamente.

-Piénseselo, y por favor acuda al juicio.

Eso la dejó muy pensativa. No estaba muy segura que le fuese a servir de mucha ayuda a Malfoy. Se quedó pensando, lo único que recordaba nítidamente era a Bellatrix Lestrage torturándola. Ahora estaba trabajando, ya pensaría más tarde en ello.

XX

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Azkaban. Habían reforzado la cárcel y los dementores habían regresado a su antiguo puesto. El Ministerio había vuelto a establecer el antiguo sistema. Los dementores habían aceptado debido a que si no serían repelidos y reducidos a un lugar sin almas humanas. Ahora estaban de acuerdo debido al aumento de prisioneros. Por culpa de eso, ninguno de los presos, ni visitantes podían sentir alegría. Cualquier recuerdo feliz era absorbido por esos seres.

Un señor alto, de ojos marrones, tez morena y pelo negro sin una cana gracias a la magia. Se encontraba en Azkaban para hablar con un cliente. Iba a paso muy apresurado, quería pasar el mínimo tiempo en ese sitio.

Si no fuera porque de verdad creía que tendría éxito con su representante jamás hubiese aceptado el caso. A pesar de todo, el muchacho que tenía en frente, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado y sucio, seguía teniendo un aspecto orgulloso. A pesar de sus casi veinte años, había pasado por mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó toscamente, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en él.

-Señor Malfoy, lo lamento. Pero su padre ha sido sentenciado al beso del dementor.

-Mi madre es la que me importa- le cortó antes de que siguiera con los detalles.

Había estado esperando toda la mañana por el señor Davis, su abogado y el de sus padres. Hace diez minutos lo habían sacado de su celda para llevarlo a otra sala, con una mesa y dos sillas, una ventana y una luz que apenas alumbraba. _Al menos ahí hay algo_, pensó el chico al verla. Se sentó en la silla, con las manos presas a la mesa. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, al ver que su abogado no regresaba. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar a su padre, pero no estaba tan seguro de lo que le pasaría con su madre. Era la primera vez que los nervios lo carcomían de esa manera. Lo presionó un poco, para que le contestase rápidamente.

-Su madre ha quedado en libertad condicional. Estará en vigilancia un tiempo, además de que cada semana tendrá presentarse al Ministerio oportuno a…

-¿A qué te refieres con el _Ministerio oportuno_?-preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

-Su madre ha puesto como residencia habitual su casa de la playa de Francia. Por ello, tendrá que presentarte ante el Ministerio francés.

-¿Y por qué ha hecho eso?

-Me ha comentado que necesita unas vacaciones, alejarse de todo. Me pidió que te diera esto- le entregó un sobre cerrado.

Draco se quedó unos segundos mirando el sobre, muchas cosas le pasaron por la cabeza. Ninguna feliz gracias a los dementores. La cogió y la abrió.

_Querido Draco, _

_Lo siento mucho, pero no aguanto todas esas miradas de asco, odio,… La pérdida de tu padre, es demasiado para mí. Necesito descansar, un tiempo para recuperarme. Por eso me alejo un poco de todo. _

_Sé que te va a ir todo bien. Cuando pueda iré a verte, por favor tú no vengas._

_Te quiere tu madre, Narcisa Malfoy._

Cerró la carta y la guardó en el sobre, la rompió en varios trozos.

-Quémala-le pidió Draco.

El abogado la quemó reduciéndola a cenizas. Draco no apartó la vista hasta que se apagaron las llamas.

-¿Qué te dijo Granger?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No se acuerda de los detalles, simplemente que no interviniste. No creo que sea de ayuda.

-La necesitamos, Potter contará lo sucedido y Weasley exagerará todo. Sin su testimonio no creo que me absuelvan.

-Si es lo que quieres, la llamaré a testificar. Pero no me parece buena idea.

-Tú solo hazlo. Pregúntale por cómo me comporté los tres últimos años. Si me vio disfrutar. Con eso bastará.

Se despidió con un apretón de manos de su abogado. Regresó a su celda. Mañana se decidiría su futuro, si lo dejaban lo dejaban salir, lo retenían en esa cárcel o le daban el beso del dementor. Su abogado le aseguró que eso último era improbable. Pero le preocupaba pasar el resto de su vida en esa mierda de prisión. Sobre todo porque no quería dejar a su madre sola, si lo condenaban a Azkaban su madre sufriría mucho.

Él podría superar cualquier condena, sabía que podría con ello. Lo que más le dolía era que su madre no pudiese enfrentar lo ocurrido y le diese su apoyo en el juicio. Sobre todo después de lo que había hecho por ella, lo que había sacrificado. Pero, lo entendía.

Esa noche apenas durmió. Sobre todo porque pensando en el juicio recordó todo lo malo que había pasado y había visto. Asesinatos, mutilaciones, familias llorando, casas quemadas,… Tenía infinidad de recuerdos.

Por la mañana, su abogado le trajo unos enseres y un traje para ponerse presentable para el juicio. Se afeitó, se duchó y se arregló el pelo lo mejor posible. El traje era negro, clásico. Lo combinó con una camisa y una corbata negro. Los zapatos eran negros.

Cuando estuvo listo salió. Unos oficiales del Ministerio le pusieron unas esposas y lo condujeron al Ministerio, para su juicio. Estaba nervioso, se jugaba demasiado. Pero no iba a dejar entrever sus sentimientos. Vio una sala entera de personas fijando sus ojos en ella y cientos de murmullos. Estaban los magos de la Corte del Wizengamot y ciertos invitados con cierto renombre.

-Silencio, el juicio va a tener lugar- dijo la señora Bones- comienza el juicio contra el señor Draco Malfoy.

XX

Ginny había ido temprano a acompañar a Hermione. Quería estar con Harry, pero él no estaría solo, Ron estaría con él. Notó como su amiga había descuidado su alimentación, ya que la notaba mucho más delgada. Sé notaba que no había superado la muerte de sus padres. Y este juicio no ayudaba. Solo conseguía traer a la mente recuerdos y vivencias dolorosas.

Al igual que Hermione, Ginny no acaba de encontrar en qué podía ayudar a Malfoy. Este siempre se había dedicado a hacerle la vida lo peor posible a Hermione, insultándola, haciéndole burla, chocando con ella, tirándole los libros y un sinfín más de cosas que Hermione había sufrido.

Al llegar al Ministerio, un mago condujo a Hermione a una sala al lado del juicio y llevo a Ginny a la sala donde se celebraba el juicio.

Hermione tuvo que esperar en una sala ella sola. Lo entendía, ya que si escuchaba algo del juicio o entraba en contacto con algún otro testigo podría modificar su testimonio.

Ginny, se fijó en que la sala del juicio. Estaba llena, se fijó y vio algún que otro conocido. Pero ninguno afín a Voldemort o conocido de la familia. Lo que más le extrañó es que Narcisa Malfoy no estuviese presente. Estando en libertad era asombroso que no estuviese presente para apoyar a su propio hijo.

-Señor Malfoy, se le acusa de formar parte de los mortífagos, serle leal a Voldemort- dijo mientras se le iba un poco la voz- destrucción, de bienes e inmuebles y por asesinato. ¿Cómo se declara?

-Culpable de todo menos de asesinato- comentó con voz seria y potente.

-Se le acusa del asesinato de Andrew Winstle. Que entre el primer testigo.

Abrieron la puerta y entró una señora, de unos cincuenta años. Se le notaba en la mirada un profundo odio.

-Señora Winstle, ¿podría contarnos que vio el día del fallecimiento de su marido, el 2 de agosto del 2002?

-Estaba en mi casa esperando el regreso de mi marido. Ya había acabado de hacer la cena y noté como se retrasaba y comencé a preocuparme. Así que me dirigí a la puerta y vi un destello verde. Me apresuré a abrir la puerta y mi marido muerto cayó sobre mí. Lo agarré, me arrodillé con él sobre mis piernas. Al levantar la mirada, lo vi. Vi a ese monstruo.

-Que conste que señala al acusado- dijo la señora Bones- ¿qué tiene que decir señor Malfoy?

-Eso es totalmente falso. En primer lugar, los mortífagos atacan con máscaras para cubrir su rostro para que nadie los reconozca. En segundo lugar, ese día me encontraba reunido con el Señor Tenebroso. Fue el día de mi iniciación.

-Mi cliente quiere presentar como prueba de su testimonio sus recuerdos.

Un mago de la Corte del Wizengamot, se puso en pie y habló.

-Los recuerdos es algo que se puede modificar.

-Los de una persona sí, pero tenemos los recuerdos de cuatro personas. Si cotejan los recuerdos de ambos, verán que todos los detalles coinciden, hasta los más minuciosos.

-Los revisaremos- añadió el mago, ya que él sabía que los detalles pequeños no se podían igualar en todos los recuerdos.

-Continuemos- dijo la señora Bones- haremos pasar uno por uno a los testigos. En primer lugar llamamos a Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Draco se fijó en la mirada del pelirrojo y vio verdadero odio mezclado con desprecio. Se paró en frente de Draco y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad. El rubio no movió ni un músculo.

-Señor Weasley, ¿podría decirnos cómo fue el señor Draco Malfoy durante su vida en común en Hogwarts?

-Malfoy- dijo con asco- no fue más que un desgraciado que nos hizo a mí y a mis amigos la vida imposible.

El primer día de curso, me menospreció por pertenecer a mi familia sin siquiera conocerme. Cada vez fue a peor, en segundo año incluso se alegró de lo que el heredero de Slytherin atacara a los hijos de muggles. En tercer año, desobedeció a un profesor y un hipogrifo le hizo un arañazo. Por su culpa condenaron a muerte, cosa que le alegró. En cuarto año, hechizó unas chapas para que pusieran "muerte a Potter". En quinto año formó parte de la brigada inquisitorial y estuvo detrás de los hijos de muggles y mestizos, en su mayoría. En sexto año, dejó entrar a varios mortífagos y por su culpa murió Albus Dumbledore. Si Severus Snape no se hubiese adelantado Malfoy lo hubiese matado. El que hubiese sido nuestro séptimo año, permitió que torturasen a Hermione Granger y hasta iba a entregar a Harry Potter a Voldemort. Mientras se celebraba la guerra nos persiguió.

Tiene tatuada la marca de Voldemort y ha manifestado su desagrado hacia los muggles y los hijos de muggles. Delante de mí ha insultado y ha manifestado su deseo de que todos aquellos que no sean de sangre limpia, muriesen. Los considera inferiores a él.

Pero eso no es todo, deberían haber conocido a Dobby, su elfo doméstico. El pobre era maltratado continuamente. Es violento en su naturaleza. Ha maltratado, vejado y ha querido que matasen a animales.

-Gracias señor Weasley. ¿Alguna pregunta?- comentó la señora Bones. Ante la negativa silenciosa, continuó- llamo al estrado al señor Harry James Potter. ¿Qué nos puede contar del señor Malfoy aquí presente?

-Empezamos con mal pie, él quería que formara parte de su grupo. Yo no quise. A partir de ahí comenzaron unas disputas entre nosotros. Al principio eran discusiones tontas, entre niños. Le molestaba perder y cuando eso ocurría recurría a cualquier cosa, donde más dolía. En parte, era culpa de su padre, siempre le pedía que superase a Hermione Granger en sus calificaciones y a mí en Quidditch. Hasta donde yo me fijé, lo presionaba mucho.

Más tarde, cuando Voldemort regresó. Tuvo doble presión. No solo la de su padre, sino la de Voldemort. En cuanto le fallase o no le resultara útil se desharía de él. Lo incorporó muy pronto a sus filas y le pidió que hiciera algo. Que matara a Albus Dumbledore. Cosa que no hizo porque no es una mala persona. Dumbledore se portó siempre bien con él y a pesar de que el director estaba desarmado no pudo hacerlo.

Cuando nos capturaron y nos llevaron a la Mansión de los Malfoy. Malfoy en ningún momento me delató, dijo que no estaba seguro de que era yo. Además, cuando nos enfrentamos para escapar, él no luchó con todas sus fuerzas.

En la batalla final, Zabbini pasó por encima de él porque no nos quiso matar. Es culpable de lo que hizo, pero se debería de tener en cuenta que desde pequeño fue forzado a alcanzar unas expectativas. Todos conocemos como trabajan los mortífagos, si no estás con ellos estás contra ellos. No solo corre el riesgo un mortífago sino toda su familia.

-Gracias, señor Potter. ¿El abogado del acusado tiene alguna pregunta?

-Sí. ¿La participación del señor Malfoy le ha ayudado a acabar con esta guerra?

-Sí, no puedo decir todos los detalles. Pero, si hubiese sido otro el que hubiese estado en lugar de Malfoy seguramente todo hubiese sido diferente.

-No tengo más preguntas.

Harry no sabía mucho de juicios, pero sabía que estos eran diferentes. En algunas series que había visto, no se admitían conjeturas y suposiciones sino hechos y verdades que se pudiesen demostrar.

Se iba a ir cuando uno de los magos del Wizengamot se levantó para realizarle una pregunta.

-¿En su opinión cree que el señor Malfoy ha compensado sus malas acciones con sus buenas acciones?

-Sinceramente, no. Pero, las malas se pueden entender. No creo que por culpa de las malas decisiones de sus padres, deba pagar por ello.

-Gracias, señor Potter. Puede retirarse-dijo la señora Bones.

Tan pronto como salió Harry, Hermione entró en la sala. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero apenas se notaba. Aunque Draco se dio de cuenta. Hermione sabía que su testimonio marcaría la sentencia del chico. Algo que no le gustaba. Sabía que las acciones de Draco no eran responsabilidad suya, pero le apenaba ser ella quién tuviera que marcar esa diferencia. Por las conversaciones con sus amigos, sabía que Ron hablaría negativamente y Harry positivamente. Siempre le recordaba lo que había hecho y los pequeños detalles en los que había influido.

XX

**CelesteMalfoyPotter**

Gracias, pronto empezará lo bueno ^^

Hasta pronto

**Anónimo**

Gracias, por ahora es todo una introducción. Espero que el próximo capítulo ya pueda ser más interesante.

Saludos

**Dracoforever**

Gracias, espero que cada vez te parezca más jeje

Hasta pronto

**LorePrincess**

Gracias. Intentaré actualizar cuanto antes, pero ando de vacaciones y no tengo el orde muy a mano

Pronto se encontrarán, espero que ya sea en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos y hasta pronto

**Aid4**

Hola amiga!

Gracias por estar siempre animándome Espero que te guste, pronto empezará lo divertido jejejeje Aunque Hermione va a sufrir mucho. Pero seguro que sale algo bueno de todo eso.

Hasta pronto y gracias por leer ^^

Besitos, cuídate mucho y buen verano

**Bren**

Gracias, perdón por tardar mucho. Espero actualizar pronto y que te siga gustando.

Hasta pronto

**Angy Malfoy**

Jajajaja la verdad es que siempre hago que sufran, ¿por qué será? xD

Gracias por estar pendiente y espero que no te defraude.

Hasta pronto ^^


	3. ¿Inocente o culpable?

Resquicios de orgullo

Capítulo 3: ¿inocente o culpable?

XX

-Bien, señorita Hermione Granger- dijo la señora Bones- ¿qué puede comentarnos del señor Draco Malfoy?

-Nunca nos llevamos bien, simplemente fuimos compañeros en algunas clases. Mi opinión no es completa, ya que apenas lo conozco-comentó Hermione.

Viendo las miradas de todos fijas en ella, continuó.

-Desde el primer momento, me desprecio por ser hija de muggles. Incluso deseo que los hijos de muggles muriésemos. Cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos intercambiábamos comentarios. Al principio eran insultos entre niños pequeños, pero luego pasaron a ser discusiones inteligentes. Nos llegamos a respetar como compañeros de clase.

Es inteligente, pero no tiene la dedicación que yo tengo por el estudio. Por eso, lo acababa superando. Cosa que propició que su padre lo presionara. Se creía superior a mí. Y yo conseguía mejores calificaciones que su hijo, lo que lo enfurecía.

Lo peor fue cuando Voldemort regresó. Lo amenazó con matar a sus padres si no se convertía en mortífago y como tal tenía que matar a Albus creo que lo hubiese hecho. Será muchas cosas, pero no es un asesino.

Hermione se quedó callada, no creía conveniente seguir hablando ya que cada vez decía cosas más subjetivas.

-¿Ha terminado?

-Sí- respondió Hermione poco segura.

-El maltrato animal es un síntoma para detectar posibles sicópatas. ¿Cómo definiría lo sucedido con el hipogrifo usado en su clase de tercer curso?-preguntó uno de los magos.

-No fue maltrato. Simplemente, el hipogrifo hirió su orgullo y Malfoy quiso vengarse-respondió Hermine rápidamente.

-¿Lo justifica?

-Para nada. Fue un acto totalmente cruel e innecesario-se acordó del mal rato que pasó Hagrid.

-Cuándo estuvo retenida en la Mansión de los Malfoy, ¿cómo reaccionó el acusado?-preguntó otra bruja que no conocía.

-Cuando llegamos Harry estaba deformado y no se le reconocía fácilmente, por lo que se preocupó ya que su tía le insistía en que dijese si era o no era Harry Potter para llamar a Voldemort.

-¿Y durante su tortura? ¿Recuerda algo más?

-Durante mi tortura no me acuerdo de haberlo visto. Recuerdo que cuando nos intentábamos escapar, él y su familia nos atacaron. De esa lucha murió Dobby, un elfo libre.

XX

Draco se estaba maldiciendo todos los antepasados de Granger. Primero lo dejaba delante de todos estos magos y brujas como un debilucho que no sabía hacer otra cosa que correr tras las faldas de su madre. Segundo, no se acuerda de que Draco había estado debatiéndose entre lanzar una maldición o no a su tía. Lo único que había hecho era distraerla tirando alguna cosa en alguna habitación aledaña. Y lo peor de todo, el sentimentalismo por ese elfo doméstico. ¿Cómo creía que alguien le iba a declarar inocente?

Para Draco hubiese sido mejor que testificase Weasley otra vez. Al menos se iría a Azkaban con una buena reputación. Ahora pensarían que era bipolar.

Draco miró a su abogado diciéndole con la mirada que hiciese algo.

-Señorita Granger, ¿recuerda escuchar el ruido de cosas cayendo cerca suya?- preguntó sabiendo lo que buscaba el rubio.

-El dolor era tan intenso que mis sentidos se nublaron. No recuerdo nada más que ese intenso dolor-Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a Draco y vio que su expresión era de rabia.

Hermione sabía que el chico buscaba algo y que ella no se lo acababa de dar. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, no era culpa suya que Draco se encontrase en esa situación. Pero le hubiese gustado ayudarle.

Draco le había evitado la mirada. Si tuviese su varita no le hubiese impedido nadie lanzarle un _crucio _a Hermione. Esa buena para nada, no le había servido para nada. Peor aún, lo había dejado como un imbécil. El único que le había echado una mano para ayudarlo era Potter, los demás le habían echado la mano al cuello.

Hermione salió de la sala. Y ahora venía la votación.

Para sorpresa de Draco, la mayoría de los magos levantaron la mano cuando la señora Bones les preguntó sobre quienes lo consideraban no culpable de ir a Azkaban.

-Pero no sea crea, señor Malfoy, que sus acciones quedarán impunes. Se le condena a servicios comunitarios que ayuden a reparar el daño ocasionado. Se le comunicarán a su debido tiempo. Por supuesto, no puede salir de Londres a menos que el Ministerio le de un permiso. Puede retirase.

El abogado le tendió la mano a Draco, este no se la estrechó. No se lo merecía después de su horrible trabajo. Volvería a contratar a sus antiguos abogados de finanzas. Este ya no le serviría para nada más porque Draco Malfoy estaba de vuelta.

XX

Había pasado una semana y Draco había puesto al día los asuntos familiares. Eran muchos los que contaban que no saliera de la cárcel y se habían intentado aprovechar. Blaise Zabini era uno de ellos. A pesar de no tener ningún negocio a medias había intentado robarle una de sus fincas, la más productiva. En ella se dedicaban al cultivo de plantas para pociones. Algunas de ellas con un temperamento muy delicado que en Inglaterra solo se producían en su tierra.

A pesar de todo, Zabini había salido bastante bien y tenía mejor reputación que él y más apoyos. Por eso, su venganza tendría que esperar. Pero cuando llegara, se arrepentiría de todo. También pensaría algo para Weasley y Granger o para su futura camada de pelirrojos.

Estaba en el despacho de la mansión de los Malfoy, revisando unos papeles cuando un elfo doméstico se apareció delante de él. Tenía en sus brazos una bandeja con un sobre sobre ella. Draco la cogió.

-Ya te puedes retirar Zoty.

No pudo evitar fijarse en que iba mejor vestido que cuando llegó a su casa. La noche del día que habían soltado a Draco, se presentó ante él un elfo doméstico.

_-Por favor, señor. No tengo donde ir y nadie me quiere por haber trabajo para los amos Carrow. Yo no hice nada, lo juro._

_-No quiero a ningún elfo. Me he desecho de mis propios elfos- los dos que habían los había mandado con su madre. No quería a nadie cerca._

_-Se lo suplico._

_El elfo se tiró al suelo a besarle los zapatos. Draco lo apartó de una patada._

_-Vete- le dijo con asco._

_Sin quererlo, lo vio irse y vio que estaba todo asqueroso y sucio. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue lo delgado que estaba. Los elfos solían ser delgados, pero este tenía la piel pegada a los huesos._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin comer?- le preguntó Draco._

_Se paró y se dio media vuelta intentando contener las lágrimas. Parecía que esta era su última esperanza._

_-Hace más de un mes que me echaron de casa, desde entonces apenas he comido, señor- le dijo con buenos modales, le hizo una reverencia y continuo su camino._

_Después de unos segundos y de pasarse la mano por el pelo, Draco gritó:_

_-Necesitaré a alguien que se encargue de la limpieza- suspiró._

_-¿Eso significa que me acepta?- dijo con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos._

_-Sí, pero come, lávate y ponte algo decente._

_-Como ordene, amo- comentó mientras caminaba a la casa, parecía como si flotase._

_-Y ni si te ocurra pensar que soy tu amo. Eres mi empleado, ¿entendido?- le aclaró con voz dura._

_-Pero yo no…_

_-Mañana hablaremos de las condiciones de trabajo. Ahora pasa a la cocina._

_-Sí, ¿señor?- preguntó con algo d emiedo._

_Draco asintió._

En cuanto se retitó Zoty, abrió el sobre. Era una carta de su madre.

_Querido Draco,_

_No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que te han soltado. Como no tuve noticias de tu abogado, me temí lo peor. _

_Me he enterado que no puedes salir de Londres. En cuanto esté mejor y tenga tiempo, te iré a hacer una visita._

_Ojalá estuvieras conmigo, ya sabes lo que me encanta París. Te echo de menos._

_Un abrazo de tu madre y cuídate mucho._

_Narcisa Malfoy_

Draco estrujó la carta en su puño. ¿Qué no se había enterado? No había querido enterarse. ¿Qué vendrá a hacer una visita? Eso le gustaría verlo, tardarán años antes de que desaparezcan esos comentarios sobre la familia Malfoy y hasta entonces, no volverá. De eso estaba seguro.

Pasó la mano por el escritorio y todo lo que había encima. La tinta cayó sobre varios libros. No se lamentó ya que no contenían la información que buscaba. Quería encontrar un libro que hablase sobre la vigencia de contratos antiguos. Quería en concreto uno sobre el derecho de tierras de hace más de 600 años. En concreto 648 años, Draco le había dado a la futura familia Zabini unas tierras por gratitud. A cambio, les había puesto unas cláusulas. Si todavía tuviesen vigencia, casi todas las pertenencias de la familia Zabini serían suyas.

Cogió su capa y salió de la casa, para aparecerse en el mundo mágico. Buscó en dos librerías y ninguna tenía lo que quería, se dirigió a la última que le quedaba en el callejón Diagon, Flourish y Blotts. No había querido ir antes porque le recordaba su etapa en Hogwarts.

-Bienvenido- dijo Hermione desde una estantería, sin haber visto al cliente.

-Vaya Granger, ¿el pobretón es tan pobre que te tienes que poner a trabajar?

-Buenos días para ti también Malfoy- le dijo cuando bajó- ¿qué deseas?- preguntó de manera muy correcta.

-¿Dónde está el vejestorio de dueño?

- El señor Roller, no el vejestorio, ha salido. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo o le quieres esperar?

Draco suspiró.

-Busco un libro sobre la vigencia de los contratos de hace más de 600 años.

-Tengo que mirarlo. Hay dos sobre las leyes de la época y otro sobre costumbres. Igual en ese viene algo. Voy a mirar si hay alguno más.

Hermione tardó más de lo pensado. En cuanto salió con tres libros que podrían ayudar al chico, vio como hablaba con el señor Roller. Draco en cuanto la vio, le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad.

Hermione se temió que hubiese hablado mal de ella al señor Roller y la fuese a despedir.

-Malfoy, aquí tienes unos libros que creo que…

-Di mejor, jefe Malfoy- le dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Tienes razón, mejor no digas nada. ¡Despedida!- dijo muy divertido.

-No lo puedes decir en serio- comentó Hermione muy preocupada.

-Sí puedo. Para que veas que me gusta devolver los favores, esto es por lo del juicio- esto último se lo dijo al oído.

-Tú me lo pediste- murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Tengo que llamar a alguien para que te eche?-le dijo altivo, arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione cogió su bolso y salió rápidamente de ahí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si los del banco se enteraban que ya no tenía trabajo, la echarían de su casa. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo, y ¡rápido!

Estuvo recorriendo las calles del callejón Diagon, pero nada. Así que interno en el Callejón Nocturno. Para su sorpresa encontró un bar que buscaba una camarera. Hermione no tenía nada de idea de servir copas, pero necesitaba el trabajo así que entró. Era un bar- pub no muy grande, bastante acogedor, con el suelo y las paredes de madera y el techo de verde oscuro. La luz era escasa en todo el local excepto en la barra donde se veían unas camareras muy guapas. Se sorprendió de que estuviese tan lleno, de gente normal. Es decir, el callejón en donde estaba era bastante concurrido por personas oscuras y un tanto terroríficas. Pero aquí los clientes no eran para nada oscuros, llevaban túnicas de moda y con colores alegres. Lo que sí, que casi todos, por no decir todos, eran hombres. Se acercó a la barra y le preguntó a una camarera por el anuncio. Se fue y volvió acompañada de otra chica.

-Acompáñame- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa- por cierto, me llamo Cindy.

-Yo Hermione.

Cindy era pelirroja, de ojos azules. Con unas facciones perfectas y un cuerpo delgado y alto. Se le notaba una gran elegancia.

Fueron a una sala menos ruidosa. La invitó con la mano a sentarse, aunque antes la inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Hermione se sonrojó.

-Como has visto, tenemos bastante trabajo. Por eso necesitamos a alguien cuanto antes.

-Yo podría incorporarme cuanto antes- dijo Hermione.

-Perfecto. Aunque antes que nada, tengo que avisarte que nuestra clientela es principalmente hombres. A veces, son maleducados o intentan propasarte.

-Sé defenderme- comentó Hermione.

-Ese no es el problema. Si no intentar llevar todo sin armar revuelo. Los primeros días estaré contigo y si en cualquier momento hay algún problema las chicas y yo te ayudaremos. ¿Sabes bailar?

-Algo- comentó Hermione sin entender.

-No tenemos gogos, pero les pago un poco más a las chicas para que cuando tengo un rato libre bailen. Eso como tu quieras. ¿Tienes experiencia en bares?

-Ninguna.

-Bueno, el bar abre por las noches. Vente mañana a medio día. Trae ropa cómoda y algo sexy para la noche.

-Vale.

-Mañana hablaremos del sueldo y las demás condiciones.

XX

Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que apenas pudo dormir. Comió algo y fue al bar. Cuando entró solo estaba la dueña. Llevaba un pantalón de cuero y una blusa con bastante escote y unos botines de tacón alto. Le estuvo explicando como y que servir y que llevaba cada bebida.

-Aprendes bastante rápido. Ahora vamos a ver qué has traído para esta noche-e dijo Cindy.

Aunque se llevó un chasco al ver unos vaqueros, que ni ajustados le quedaban, una camiseta normalita y unas bailarinas. Cindy se echó las manos a la cabeza al ver que como maquillaje había traído barra de cacao.

Se dirigió a su despacho y metió la cabeza en la chimenea para hablar con alguien. A los pocos minutos aparecieron las demás camareras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó una de ellas- me llamo Clarise.

Era rubia, de ojos azules, muy alta y delgada. Parecía una modelo de la guapa que era.

-Yo Caroline.

Era morena, de ojos verdes. Alta, pero con curvas.

-Y yo soy Catalina.

Era rubia de ojos oscuros, muy morena de piel. Era más bajita que las demás, pero con unas curvas de infarto.

-Yo soy Hermione- estaba impresionada por lo guapas que eran todas.

-¿Aún no se cambió el nombre?- preguntó Catalina.

-No, pero lo peor es la ropa que ha traído- dijo Cindy.

-Es cierto- dijeron las chicas al verla.

-Yo me encargo de la ropa, que debemos tener la misma talla- dijo Clarise.

-Yo del maquillaje y ese pelo- dijo Caroline.

-Yo del nombre- dijo Catalina- y de cómo ser. Te vas a convertir en una reina de la seducción.

Hermione estaba impresionada. Después de dos horas estaba vestida y arreglada. Llevaba un vaquero corto y una blusa blanca que transparentaba un poco ya que se intuía su sujetador negro. Que también se lo había traído Clarise. De calzado llevaba unas botas por encima de la rodilla, con tacón alto. Para que no le doliesen los pies le enseñaron un hechizo. Lo peor fue enseñarle a andar con soltura con los tacones.

Del pelo se encargó Caroline, le llevó casi una hora. Pero al final, le había conseguido unas ondas abiertas, pero definidas. También le echó un hechizo para aclararle un poco el pelo. Por último, le enseñó a hacer unos ojos ahumados. Cosa que resaltaba sus ojos dorados.

Las clases de seducción, fueron las que peor resultado tuvieron. Pero, se quedó con algún movimiento y frase. Catalina le aseguró que sería toda una seductora. Por último, quedaba el nombre.

-¿Qué te parece Catherine?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Me gusta- dijo Hermine divertida.

-Perfecto, ahora a cenar algo que en un rato abrimos- dijo Cindy.

Ahora Hermione entendía el nombre del bar, "La dueña de C". Se metió en la barra y comenzó a servir copas. Tuvo bastante éxito ya que al ser nueva muchos se acercaban con la excusa de pedir, para hablar con ella e invitarla a tomar algo. En un momento Catalina cogió del brazo a Hermione y la subió con ella a una de las tarimas.

-Yo no sé bailar.

-Tú imítame y no pienses en nada. Siente la música.

Entré lo que había bebido y la música a todo volumen se dejó llevar. Después de un rato, bajaron. Catalina le dijo que aceptase las consumiciones que hiciese que las bebía y luego fuese tirando poco a poco su contenido que si no pronto acabaría borracha. Hermione se lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

-Oye preciosa, ¿cuánto pides?- le preguntó un cliente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Hermione sin entender.

-Tus servicios, tú ya me entiendes- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Frederick, ven conmigo- le dijo Cindy.

Cuando estaban cerrando, Hermione le preguntó a Cindy que había querido decir ese cliente. Pero ella le dijo que no se preocupase. Cindy le dio una prima, por lo beneficios de esa noche con la condición de que la gastase en ropa nueva.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que ir de compras. Pero como no sabía que comprar, le pidió a Catalina si la podía acompañar. Al final acabó con un montón de ropa nueva. Como sabían que estilo pegaba más con Hermione, compraron un poco de todo.

XX

Hermione estaba contenta, le gustaba trabajar en el bar. Cada vez se sentía más segura y más poderosa. Las clases de Catalina estaban dando sus frutos. Además, cobraba más que en la librería. Así que se dirigió al banco con mejor ánimo.

Cupricionio Brown, al verla se quedó sorprendido ya que iba con unos tacones altos y un vestido de manga larga pero que dibujaba perfectamente sus cuerpo delgado. Pero los negocios, eran los negocios y no se dejó influir.

-Lo lamento señorita Granger, pero este dinero no es suficiente.

-Pero mi actual trabajo me proporciona más ingresos que el anterior.

-Lo sé, pero tenga en cuenta que pagando sus gastos de luz, agua y gas, lo que ingresa no es lo suficientemente alto. Le puedo conseguir una prórroga de quince días, pero nada más.

Hermione salió muy deprimida. Había intentado reducir los gastos al mínimo. De luz apenas pagaba nada ya que por las noches estaba en el bar, de gas al ser verano no pagaba nada más que la línea. De agua pagaba algo, pero tampoco mucho. No entendía nada. Lo único que podría hacer era buscar otro trabajo durante el día y seguir con el bar por las noches.

Al llegar al bar, solo estaba Cindy.

-Llegas temprano.

-Es que me estaba agobiando en casa.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó preocupada.

-El banco me va a embargar la casa de mis padres si no consigo el dinero que me piden. ¿No sabrás de otro trabajo?

-Sé de uno bien pagado. Pero no vale cualquiera.

-¿A cuál te refieres?- preguntó ávida de respuesta.

-¿Te acuerdas que uno de nuestros clientes, Frederick te preguntó cuanto pedías?

-Sí.

-Se refería a otros servicios que proporcionamos las chicas y yo. No te dije nada porque pensaba que no querrías tener nada que ver con eso. Si quieres pensártelo, hazlo. No me tienes que responder ahora. Las primeras veces, te buscaría a alguien que te facilitase las cosas, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Verás, soy virgen.

-¿En serio?

Hermione asintió, avergonzada.

-Puedo conseguir una gran cantidad al ser tu primera vez. Piénsatelo.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se dedicó a buscar trabajo. Pero no encontró nada. Después de dos días decidió aceptar la oferta de Cindy.

-Bien, durante la noche buscaré al hombre más apuesto y amable que pueda. Eso te ayudará.

Después de dos horas, Cindy se le acercó y la llevó a aparte.

-Es muy guapo y tiene mucho dinero. Con nosotras siempre se ha portado muy bien. Aunque no es el más amable. Está dispuesto a pagar el triple de lo que pedía por ti.

-Acepto- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.

Cuando estaban por cerrar, Cindy llevó a Hermione a un reservado al final del bar. En el centro de la habitación había unas sillas y una barra con bebida. Alrededor de la habitación había varias puertas.

-Los clientes no pueden andar entrando y saliendo, al igual que vosotras.

Entraron por una de esas puertas.

-Tu cliente entrará por la misma puerta que nosotras, tú saldrás por la derecha que te lleva a dentro del bar y él saldrá por la puerta del final- hizo una pausa y se volvió a Hermione.- Intenta relajarte todo lo posible, ya verás como no es tan malo.

-Ahora, ¿qué hago?

-Te recomiendo que le esperes en ropa interior. Les suele gustar más.

Hermione le asintió y Cindy salió. Se sacó su vestido y miró en el espejo, el maquillaje aún estaba bien. Se miró de arriba abajo y suspiró. No era tan guapa como las demás, pero se consideraba dentro de lo normal.

-¿Te alegras de verme Granger?

Hermione se giró rápidamente al reconocer la voz.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿O prefieres que te llame Catherine?- preguntó burlón, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Esto tiene que ser un error, voy a hablar con Cindy.

Antes de que Hermione saliera, Draco la agarró de la muñeca.

-Ya he pagado por ti, más de lo que vales. Además, ¿prefieres que tu primera vez sea con uno de esos viejos, gordos y sudorosos que hay ahí fuera?

Hermione dejó de hacer fuerza y Draco la soltó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Verás Granger- se sentó en la cama- un hombre tienes sus necesidades y las chicas como tú…

-¡No me refiero a eso!- le dijo exasperada.

-Todo lo que necesitas saber es que esta noche he pagado por unos servicios. Así que…

La cogió de la mano y la llevó a la cama con suavidad.

XX

Draco no se lo podía creer. Acababa de entrar en uno de sus bares habituales cuando la vio. No se creía que estuviera viendo a Hermione Granger en ese bar. Una de dos, o solo era camarera o esa noche iba a disfrutar como nunca. Se acercó a Cindy.

-¡Hola Draco! Me alegro mucho de verte.

-Gracias Cindy. Te quería preguntar por la nueva.

-Tienes buen ojo. Hoy será la primera vez que atienda en la parte de atrás.

Draco entendió perfectamente a que se refería. La parte de atrás era donde atendían las chicas que se dedicaban a la prostitución. Y hoy era la primera vez que Granger atendía a algún cliente. Y ese sería él.

-Te ofrezco el triple de lo que te ofrezca cualquier otro- le dijo intentando disimular su sonrisa.

-Frederick también le tiene puesto el ojo y suele ser bastante generoso.

-No te preocupes, sea cual sea lo que te ofrezca. Yo pagaré el triple. Con derecho a reservármela- le puso el rubio de condición.

Cuando llegaba una chica nueva, le gustaba disfruta de ella en exclusividad. Dependía un poco de la chica, pero nunca llegaba visitarla más de una semana. En el caso de Hermione Granger ya lo vería. Si se acostaba con ella no era porque la chica la atrajese, sino todo lo contrario, le repugnaba. Lo que quería era que cada vez que sintiera una caricia, un beso y pase la noche con otro hombre, recuerde que él ha hecho todo eso antes.

De camino a la parte de atrás, se puso a pensar en la cara que pondrá Weasley, le alegraba el día. Cuando vio a Granger desnuda enfrente del espejo, pensó que no iba a ser todo tan malo.

**Aviso: en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon**

XX

**REVIEWS**

**Guest**

Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que eres Aid4, ¿no? xD

Siento que no sea ninguna de esas teorías, pero ¿qué te parece la mía? Jejeje

Pobre, siento que sufras por ella *.* Pero, también espero que disfrutes lo bueno que le ocurra.

Narcisa ha sido bastante egoísta, pero hay que entender que es una señora que ha sufrido mucho y que pone las apariencias por encima de todo, incluso de su hijo. Ni siquiera se dignó a ir al juicio, a pesar de que podría ser la última vez que viese a su hijo. Y el pobre de Draco se tiene que quedar solo en Inglaterra.

Hasta pronto o eso espero xD

Besitos amiga, cuídate mucho y cuidado con los resfriados que a mí ya me pillaron jejeje

Y gracias por todo ^^

**Sailor mercuri o neptune**

Sorry por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo. El siguiente será muy interesante, espero poder subirlo pronto.

Un besito

**Hyugaharuka**

Gracias, intentaré actualizar pronto.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
